An information processing system is known, which receives slip detection information from a vehicle and monitors the number of vehicles and vehicle types of the vehicles on which a slip was detected (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-146064 (JP 2011-146064A)). In JP 2011-146064A, in a case in which the number of the vehicles on which a slip was detected in a target area exceeds a predetermined value, it is recognized that the target area is in a road condition where a slip is likely to occur and a warning is provided to a driver of a vehicle passing through the target area.